Talk:Known Bugs
I can see where it might be nice to have a list of them compiled. But as an alternative the listed bugs could be mentioned in the relevant pages if they aren't already. Then a "Known Bugs" or similar category could be enacted and the the list of known bugs could be viewed from the category page. While the game has very few bugs that don't get fixed quickly I think it'd be easier to maintain a bug list in that fashion. If a bug occurs that's not related to an article then a page like this might be necessary or a list could be added to that category page (if that's feasible). Just a possible alternative to not listing bugs at all. I can think of a few other bugs - again which may be mentioned on those pages. I'm mixing up my forum and wiki recollecting unfortunately. The other bugs I can think of are: *The Yir-Tanon code bug *The Cave of the Ice Troll key bug *Ezerok - the GM mentioned he was removed due to a bug *Gilborn - a bug(s) is credited with sidelining him. Not sure about the following "possibles": *ToA - wasn't a bug mentioned as to the reason for its delay? Although it may be fixed and progressing now - as much a question as a statement. *Some of the older no longer available content. I think this is mentioned in the Old Quests page. Also why not mark this page as a candidate for deletion? Just wondering. --Old School 04:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yep I noticed, just hadn't reached here yet. :) : About the candidacy for deletion, since I am the one tasked with deletions, and I tagged the page myself, it wouldn't have had much logic. If I wanted it deleted, I would have deleted it then. I was just marking it so I wouldn't forget. I failed in that, didn't I? ;) : I'm going to give it a twist, and then we'll see :Scarbrowtalk 15:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I've reworked the page. What is the Yir-Tanon bug? The GM said he was going to remove the code, but never did it. That's not a bug, it's a loose end at most. And I think that parts that were removed due to bugs do not qualify (that's what loose ends are for). We should just list the current parts of the game that do not work exactly as expected/advertised. Scarbrowtalk 16:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :First I hope my formatting is right - still getting used to that too. The Yir-Tanon code and Moonpath keys were promised to be removed before by the GM as he indicated neither works properly. I can necro it if needed as it's linked in the latest Questions installment that Badstench put out (not answered, but it's referred to in the proposed questions as it never got picked for submission iirc). The Yir-Tanon bug is when you get a duplicated letter the check is automatically done for you and you don't have to enter the code. Also the Moonpath bug involves one (maybe more) of the keys. If you get a certain key(s) it doesn't work and the game screen changes requiring a different workable key. Can't recall the specifics, but I think it's mentioned in the forum (I thought maybe? here elsewhere as well). Either way, I should be able to find it if needed. And I'm guessing Shadowblack could quote it verbatim if needed and maybe others. And good point about the deletion. --Old School 17:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC)